


Camping Antics

by gabrielsbutt



Category: Cockles - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cockles, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsbutt/pseuds/gabrielsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha go on a camping trip together. It turns out there is more in it for both of them, than Jensen bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Antics

'And we're hereeee,' Misha enthused as he reversed the camping van into a parking space. Jensen smiled, 'finally.' Misha jumped out of the vehicle and opened the back doors, he pulled out the luggage eagerly, accidentally dropping a bag in the process.  
'Careful!' Jensen pretended to be annoyed, he shook his head jokingly 'there are valuable things in there.'  
'Like what?' Misha enquired, 'condoms?'  
Jensen laughed, he punched Misha playfully, 'now why would I be taking condoms to go camping?'  
'Why wouldn't you?'  
'Oh, shut up.' Jensen teased.

After walking for a short time Jensen and Misha reached their camping site, it was a fairy large space shaded by large trees and surrounded with different sorts of plants and shrubbery. 

They had planned this trip months ago, it was originally meant to be three of them- Jensen, Misha and Jared. But Jared had had to cancel last minute and Misha and Jensen decided just the two of them would go. They had found a large forest area that also served as a camping site and decided that camping was a new experience and hopefully one they would enjoy. 

Misha began removing his tent from one of the bags. 'Now to set this up,' he mumbled to himself, he fiddled with the tent material for some time before working out the position it should be in, and then came the hassle of sorting out the tent structure. 'Here lemme give you a hand,' Jensen took one of the tent poles and managed to manoeuvre it into the right place, soon his tent was up and Misha was hammering the tent pegs into the soil.  
'Voila,' Misha gestured towards his now intact tent. Jensen raised an eyebrow approvingly. 'Now, do you wanna help me put up mine?'  
'Why don't you just use my one, it's big enough for both of us?' Misha suggested. Jensen didn't respond straight away, he looked at Misha, then to the tent and then back to Misha. 'Ahh, why not, it'll save some effort.' Misha nodded in agreement. 

A few hours had passed, the sky was beginning to dim in color, Misha was outside doing heck knows what, whilst Jensen was sorting out some tinned food for their dinner. 

'Jensen!'  
'Yeah?'  
'Come out here a second!'

Jensen wandered outside the tent and headed towards the direction of Misha's voice.  
He found him crouching down and peering intently at a plant. Misha turned and saw Jensen and pointed at the leaf he was looking at.  
'D'you see it?'  
'See what?' Jensen asked, peering at the leaf. Misha pulled Jensen closer to the plant.  
'There,' he indicated with his finger the subject of interest. It was a cocoon, and from the cocoon a butterfly was beginning to emerge.  
'Cool isn't it!' Misha enthused, Jensen smiled.  
'Yeah, pretty cool Mish. Now if you don't mind I want to get back to sorting out our dinner for tonight.'  
'Sure, whatever.' Misha smiled. 

\---

After dinner, Misha suggested that himself and Jensen should go on an evening walk, and Jensen agreed. The sky was pretty dark now and the stars were visible in the sky, it was a beautiful evening.  
'Don't you think this is nice? Getting away from everything, gives you time to think.' Misha commented.  
Jensen nodded. 'Sure does.'  
'Its nice to have a break, a breather.'  
'Yeah, it is-HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!' Jensen practically jumped out of his skin and was pointing wildly at something moving on the floor.  
'Calm down Jen, that was just a snake.' Misha laughed.  
'Just a snake?'  
'Its not going to hurt you baby,' Misha teased as he jokingly stroked Jensen's cheek. 

They walked for a bit further and every now and then Misha would stop and point something out to Jensen- some animal or plant and then he'd spout off some weird fact that he knew; and Jensen would laugh at Misha for being ''such a nerd.''

They walked for a good forty-five minutes before heading back to the campsite. Jensen crept anxiously back into the tent, examining it for any critters that may have winded their way into it. Luckily, there were none, much to his relief. 

'Mind if I change?' Misha asked, Jensen shook his head. Misha was quick to undress, he removed his shirt and pants with ease, his back to Jensen as he then removed his underwear. Jensen's eyes flickered to Misha's body for a brief moment, but he quickly averted them.  
Misha seemed to be taking an exceptionally long time at putting on any pyjama pants. It felt like forever and Jensen could now feel a distinct hardening in his pants.  
Then, Misha turned around and Jensen was greeted with full frontal. Unsure of how to react Jensen coughed nervously and shifted slightly, 'you need any help Misha?'  
'Yeah, I think my pyjama pants are over in that corner, could you grab them for me?'  
'Sure.' Jensen reached over and rummaged through some clothes. 'Is it these?' Jensen asked, holding up the garment but facing the other way.  
'Yep.'  
'Okay.' Jensen turned to face Misha, focussing his eyes on the ground very intently. 

Misha smirked, he found it amusing how hard Jensen was trying to not look at him. 'You can look at me you know.' Jensen didn't say anything. 'Jeeeennnsseeen, don't you ignore me.' 

Jensen looked up very slowly, desperately trying to control his gaze, his eyes met Misha's and he smiled. 'Maybe-' his voice caught in his throat, '-maybe I don't want to look at you.' He laughed nervously.  
'Or maybe, you're just very turned on.' Jensen rolled his eyes at Misha, 'don't flatter yourself, can you put your pants on already.'

'Look at my cock.'  
'What?'  
'Look at it, look at my cock.' Misha pointed towards his lower region. 'I know you want to.'  
Jensen was slightly taken aback, damn right he wanted to, but why? Why was he so fascinated by Misha's naked body, it wasn't like he'd never seen a naked man before, so why Misha?

Jensen slowly lowered his eyes to Misha's crotch. What he saw was satisfying.  
'Lovely.' Jensen remarked.  
'Thank you.'  
'Now, put your pants on.' 

Misha half heartedly pulled on his pants and Jensen nodded approvingly. Jensen undressed quickly and redressed even quicker, his back facing Misha the entire time. Misha didn't bother to avert his eyes, because, well, Jensen had a good ass. 

'Well that's unfair.'  
'What is?' Jensen frowned at Misha.  
'I showed you mine you didn't show me yours.' Misha stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to cry.  
'Not happening.'  
'But that isn't fair.' Misha complained.  
'Misha? Seriously?'  
'Yes.'  
'Oh for God's sake.'

Jensen reluctantly (or at least he made it out this way) pulled his pants down, he only allowed Misha a quick look before pulling them back up. He could feel himself stiffening, but pretended like he had hated meeting Misha's demands.  
'You have a good cock Jen.'  
'Thats...good to know.'  
'It is.'

\---

The two were now settled in their sleeping bags, they were fairly close together ''for warmth.'' 

Misha was looking up, deep in thought, he smiled to himself and then said 'in Brokeback Mountain, they had sex in a tent.'

'Yeah, well we're not cowboys Misha.' 

'But we are in a tent.'

'A tent's sole purpose is not for having sex in.'

'But you can have sex in it.'

Jensen didn't know how to respond, he wasn't entirely sure how to feel. How was it that whenever Misha was around Jensen, his feelings became all erratic and uncontrollable. How was it that-

Jensen's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Misha's lips pressing against his own. Jensen succumbed to Misha, allowing the kiss and enjoying it. 

Misha pulled away. 

'Maybe, we are cowboys, after all.' 

When Misha's lips met Jensen's this time he was passionate and eager. Jensen reciprocated with a similar intensity, his tongue exploring Misha's mouth, sucking and pulling. 

Misha pulled Jensen closer to himself, he ran his hand through Jensen's hair and caressed the side of his face as his kisses became more desperate and passionate. Misha moaned into Jensen's mouth, God this felt good. 

Jensen was running his hand down Misha's back, drawing him closer to himself. His feelings were mixed but this felt so good, so right and Jensen could not complain. 

'Mmm Jensen, know how long I've wanted to do that,' Misha asked as he pulled away.  
'I can only imagine.' Jensen grinned at Misha.  
'You're so beautiful,' Misha sighed and his lips met Jensen's once more. 

Misha's hands found their way under Jensen's shirt, his touch was tentative and light, his fingers stroking Jensen's skin. 

'Let me get this off.' Jensen smirked and removed his shirt in one quick movement. Misha began pecking light kisses down Jensen's neck and upper torso; he grazed Jensen's nipple with his teeth, his tongue flicking around the sensitive bud, catching it in his teeth and sucking. 

Jensen moaned. 

Misha began tugging at Jensen's waist band but Jensen stopped him. 

'No Mish.'

Misha looked at Jensen inquisitively. 

'I don't want to.'

'Alright.'

Misha lightly kissed Jensen's lips, before the both of them settled back I to their sleeping bags. 

\---

Jensen woke early the next day, the birds were singing loudly and the warmth of the sun was comfortable and inviting. 

He turned over to face Misha who was still soundly asleep, Jensen took the opportunity to properly look at him. The wrinkles on his forehead and the smile lines around his eyes, the soft curve of his lips, the scruff on his chin and the little tufts of hair sticking up in different directions. Jensen smiled. This man was perfect. 

'Mish,' he whispered, prodding Misha's arm. Misha stirred slightly. 'Misha wake up.'

Misha shifted, stretching his arms, he turned to face Jensen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, 'what time is it?'

'Erm...' Jensen pressed a button on his phone. 'Quarter to six.' Misha grumbled and gave Jensen a playful and sleepy punch.  
'Why we up so early? We still have the whole day ahead of us.'  
Jensen laughed and raised his eyebrows at Misha 'nothing like an early start.'

Jensen crawled out of his sleeping bag and went over to start getting some food ready for breakfast, 'beans on toast okay?' He asked.  
'Sure.'  
Jensen began unpacking the appropriate food items and then got some matches to light the outdoor stove.  
Misha had one last stretch before snuggling out of his own sleeping bag. 

Jensen had gone outside to light the stove and started cooking the beans, Misha pulled on a loose top and went to join him. The air was warm ad the sky was bright, everything was picturesque. 'This is lovely,' Misha said as he looked around him. Jensen nodded.  
'Can't fault it...except for these damned bugs!' He exclaimed as he flicked one away that had been crawling up his arm.  
'I like bugs!' Misha retaliated.  
'Freak.'  
'Asshole.'

Misha dipped a finger in the pan where the baked beans were cooking, he licked his finger. 'Mmm, I think they're ready.' Jensen agreed and took the beans off the heat. 'Just need to toast the bread.'

They finished their breakfast quickly. 'What do you want to do today?' Jensen turned to Misha. Misha paused for a second and then exclaimed, 'we could go to the river!'  
'River?'  
'Yeah there's a river in these woods, I've heard it's good fun.'  
'River it is.' 

\---

Once the both of them were dressed Misha and Jensen headed in the direction of the river. It was a good half hours walk before they saw the body of water, a few people were already there, sitting by the riverside. The river was large and Jensen and Misha found a spot by themselves where they could sit. 

Misha kicked off his shoes and curled his toes into the damp grass. Jensen followed suite. 

The river was fairly clear and not too deep, it was very inviting. 

Misha rolled up the bottom of his jeans, he held out a hand to Jensen, 'you coming in?'  
Jensen shook his head, 'I'm fine staying dry for the moment thanks.'  
'Suit yourself,' Misha smiled. 

Jensen watched Misha stepping hesitantly into the water, 'bit cold!' He called out to Jensen, turning and pulling a face. The water was deeper than Misha had allowed for and his jeans were soaked through up to his thighs. He waded back over to the river side. 

'Might as well take these off,' he indicated to his jeans. Jensen nodded. Misha pulled off his jeans with some difficulty, he folded them up and passed them to Jensen, 'look after them please dear.'  
'Sure.'

Jensen watched Misha as he returned back to the river, enjoying the sight of Misha wearing only a pair of boxers. Sure, he'd seen Misha naked last night but there was something about him just in boxers that turned Jensen on more. He decided he'd had enough of watching and wanted to 'join the action.' 

Jensen removed his pants realising keeping them on would just result in him having the same problem as Misha. He walked slowly into the river, it was cold and refreshing. 

The river was wide and got deeper as you neared the middle, the water was up to both men's upper thighs. Misha was still edging closer to the middle. 'Mish, if you go any further your boxers will get wet.'  
'I know.' The water was now sitting above Misha's waist, Jensen stayed put. 

'You happy to see me?' Misha chuckled staring at Jensen's crotch. Jensen looked down, he had some serious boner. 'I...that's probably just because the river's cold.'  
'Psssh it's not that cold.' Misha mocked.  
Jensen rolled his eyes, 'shall I do a little show for you?' Misha asked. He pulled down on his boxers waistband.  
'Misha stop it.' Jensen's voice caught on the word 'it.' He was turned on and he knew it, but not now, not in the river. 

Misha's boxers were sticking very tightly to his skin making everything very obvious. He waded up to Jensen, and with no warning grabbed his hardening erection. Jensen jolted, he slapped Misha's hand away. 'Why'd you do that for?' Jensen asked.  
'Breaking the sexual tension.'  
'I'd much rather-' Jensen edged closer to Misha, '-you broke it-' their faces almost touching, '-like this.' Jensen's lips pounded against Misha's, he was urgent and demanding. Tongue pushing into Misha's mouth, exploring, sliding over his teeth, sucking and slurping. Misha pulled Jensen closer to him, he ran his palms down the curve of Jensen's back and over the round checks of his ass where he allowed his hands to stay. 

Jensen's hands were cupping Misha's face, his tongue still exploring Misha's mouth, grazing over Misha's teeth and sliding across the roof of his mouth. Misha moved one of his hands to Jensen's crotch. He began palming Jensen's erection through the wet fabric, Jensen moaned. 

Misha pulled at the tight waistband of Jensen's boxers, the material stuck to Jensen's skin and was edging very slowly down as Misha pulled at it.  
'What if someone sees us?' Jensen whispered as he planted a kiss on Misha's neck.  
'Then they'll see us.' With a final firm pull Misha managed to free Jensen's cock from the restriction of the boxers. Misha licked his lips, 'I've never blowed anyone in the water before.'  
'Maybe we should go on the grass then,' Jensen said, his breathing shallow. Misha agreed. 

He pushed Jensen onto the grass, so that Jensen was lying down, flat on his back. With one hand Misha began slowly began jacking off Jensen's erection, Jensen squirmed and moaned beneath him. Misha leant in closer and began planting kisses down Jensen's torso, when he reached Jensen's cock he began kissing the base, small kisses that causes Jensen to writhe and moan. And then, with no warning Misha took the whole of Jensen into his mouth, the motion caused Misha to gag slightly, he held Jensen there for a few seconds before slowly drawing upwards, his mouth made a dirty slurping noise as he pulled off his cock. His tongue danced on the purplish head of Jensen's cock, he licked a stripe from the tip to base and then took the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. One hand began slowly massaging Jensen's now tight, hard balls, he spat onto Jensen's cock and used the wetness to begin pumping Jensen with his hand again, he could feel his balls tightening.  
'Shit Mish,' Jensen stuttered.  
Misha continued pumping Jensen while enveloping his mouth back around his cock. 

Jensen's hips bucked, and he let out a cry before coming thick and fast down Misha's throat. Misha continued to work Jensen through his orgasm with his hand. 

'Fuck.' Was all that Jensen could muster. 

Misha grinned, streaks of come on his chin and cheek, he wiped them away with his thumb and looked down at Jensen who was staring dreamily at Misha. 

'That was fucking amazing Misha.' 

'We should do this again some time.' Misha smiled. 

'That we should.' Jensen agreed.


End file.
